Nothing Is Forever
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Las extrañas sensaciones sólo habían sido un presagio o augurio sobre lo que sucedería. "Él despertará de nuevo ¿cierto?" {Viñeta}


_Quise hacer una parte desde el punto de vista de Stan, y bueno, lo demás es historia. Disfruten. _

**Disclaimer: **South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Is Forever<strong>

Aquel día había despertado con una extraña sensación, una advertencia parecía estar siendo susurrada a través del viento que silbaba melancólicamente.

Por un momento creí que mi entorno trataba de decir algo, algo importante, pero lo ignoré.

El cielo se encontraba abrumado por nubes ensombrecidas. El aire frío recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo cortando mis sentidos.

_Me invade la ansiedad, temiendo lo peor _

_Oh, dulce flor, que tu olor jamás se opaque_

Mi rubio amigo estuvo encerrado en sus pensamientos todo el día, evadía preguntas, muy pocas veces respondía, y si lo hacía era con un simple monosílabo.

_¿Seguirás tan fragante como siempre, mi más preciada flor? _

Los chicos y yo caminábamos sin rumbo alguno cuando, de repente, Kenny se detuvo abruptamente. Había estado manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Un ligero temblor comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo.

Preocupados, los demás se acercaron a él. Mientras que yo, me mantuve a cierta distancia. Rígido.

_No_

_Un putrefacto olor me invade _

Alzó la voz con los ojos desorbitados. Hicieron el esfuerzo por calmarlo.

Nada funcionaba, él gritaba desgarradamente. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente una vez vi una pequeña arma siendo sostenida entre sus manos.

_Podredumbre _

_La flor se marchita_

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por la aglomeración de las lágrimas en sus cuencas. Apretaba desesperadamente el arma hablando rápidamente y de forma incoherente.

¿Dolía? Verle así, sí. Demasiado.

La opresión en mi pecho, surgida anteriormente, se incrementaba conforme él seguía hablando.

Entonces… todo pasó.

_Flor ensombrecida, careciendo lentamente de sus brillantes colores _

Fue como mirar desde cámara lenta. Cayó de manera estrepitosa contra el asfalto. Alterándoles a todos, indudablemente.

Todo se tiñó de diversos tonos rojizos. Observaba un mundo carmesí. Se volvieron con él rodeándolo, esperando recuperarlo. Hacer que regresara.

_Observo, _

_Uno a uno, _

_Sus pétalos caer_

Algo hizo que volviese a la realidad. Sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, me acerqué caminando rápidamente hacia él. Yacía con los ojos entrecerrados, dando pequeñísimas señales de vida.

Aspiré de forma forzada mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas junto a él, cubriéndome del rojo que le rodeaba.

Tomé delicadamente su tibia mano, sin escuchar los posibles reproches de los demás.

_Nada es para siempre _

_Todos lo saben _

Dejé que mi cuerpo respondiera por sí mismo, y, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba sollozando amargamente mientras sostenía su cabeza, cubierta de ese líquido espeso y vital, que palpitaba entre mis manos.

_No quiero pensar en la tristeza de un final hasta que éste llegue _

Temblaba oprimiendo mi frente contra la suya dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

Los chicos lograron hacer que me separara de él. Le observé con angustia.

Esta sería una de las tantas veces que despertaba de esta pesadilla que se repetía constantemente, ¿verdad? Él seguirá ahí a la mañana siguiente. Me sonreirá como siempre. Seguirá siendo el pervertido empedernido. Él despertará de nuevo ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

— ¿Cierto? —murmuré a la nada aterrado observándole siendo auxiliado.

_Nada es para siempre _

_Todos saben eso _

_Todos saben eso_

_Pero yo no _

Sostuve su mano por segunda vez temblando incontrolablemente. Le estrujé cientos de veces. Hasta que una señal se presentó.

La respuesta a mi pregunta hizo acto de aparición. Él cerró los ojos lentamente para dejar soltar un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa tranquila, pacífica.

_Las flores desaparecen a mí alrededor_

_Se esparcen_

_Se escapan de mi tacto _

Incontrolablemente, suelto un alarido. Sujeto con más fuerza su mano, sin querer dejarle ir, pero aun así, ya es tarde.

La mano que antes emanaba un agradable calor ahora yacía gélida.

_El jardín que con tanto amor creció y floreció _

_Lentamente, se esfuma _

_Las flores se han ido_

_Ellas, todas ellas se han ido _

El clima no se compadeció, pues un rugido surcó el cielo seguido de unas diminutas gotas de agua cayendo de manera sistemática, empapándome. Combinando mis lágrimas con la lluvia.

_Las flores se han ido _

_Pero yo todavía… _

Me mantuve en mi sitio sin dejar de lado mi mirada de horror hacia el cuerpo inerte de mi rubio _amigo. _

_Yo todavía… _

—Todavía no te he dicho que te amo.

Mis pensamientos se escaparon siendo escuchados únicamente por el torrente que caía desde el cielo.

_Por siempre recordaré los maravillosos colores, _

_de esa hermosa flor. _

_La más bella del jardín _

_Las flores se han ido, pero esa flor tan especial sigue en mí_


End file.
